Shattered
by GoodCopLovesBadCop
Summary: Post fic for the upcoming finale "shattered"


**Okay, so here's a on shot that came to me after watching previews for the finale next week. Hope you can enjoy it & to my followers for my other story, yes i intend to finish, but im having writer's block as well as a busy schedule. please hang tight & shoot me some ideas if you want :) thanks a bunch! **

**Read, review & most importantly, enjoy **

**I do NOT own anyone! just my ideas :(**

* * *

"Put your gun down or she will die!"

"Sophie don't!" Elliot yelled. Seconds later a shot rang out and the world stoped, atleast for Olivia Benson. She had cracked. Sophie finally let go, and her revenge fell on him. Her partner. Her best friend. Her family. Her soul mate. As soon as she heard the shot she dropped her weapon and ran to him. He was laying lifeless on the floor, blood seeping from his body and yet she couldn't find the hole. Olivia panicked, ripping his shirt open to better examine him. Soon her hands were covered in his blood. Her shirt soaking up the red faster than she liked. Finally she found it. The wound. It was above his heart, and she mad quick work of balling up his shirt and using it to apply pressure. "Call a bus!" She cried out. Everything was a blurr, partly due to the tears ouring from her eyes and confusion of the past 5 minutes. She was sobbing so hard, yelling at him to survive. Because she needed him. Because she couldn't live without him.

"Liv" He choked out "I'm sorry"  
"No, no you don't, you bastard, you stay with me, El, hold on, please" She begged "Today is not your day, just stay with me, I need you" She pleaded.  
"Livvie, I can't. I need to say this now. Tell the kids I love them and don't let Eli forget about me. And tell them, when you can, how proud I am of them. And tell Kathy that I'm sorry and I love her too. But most of all Liv, Hunnie, remember that I love you too, I always have and I admire everything about you. Stay strong for me, baby, and I promise to keep you safe. I'll be seeing you, I love you Liv."

As Detective Elliot Stabler uttered his last words, Olivia kissed him for the first and only time. She kissed him with everything she had, channeling every ounce of love she had for him in that one kiss. "I love you too, Elliot" She said into his lips, and then he was gone.

She let go of his shirt and threw her arms around his neck and wanted to hold him forever. The paramedics arrived a moment too late and found her stuck to his lifeless body, his blood serving as the glue holding them together. "Olivia" Cragen said as he patted her shoulder "We have to get him out of here, I'm sorry Liv. I know this is hard on you but we have to move him."

It took forever for her to finally let go. Physically she detached herself from him, but emotionally, she knew she would hold on to this moment as long as she lived. He loved her and god she knew it. She felt it everythine they exchanged glances. When his pearcing blue eyes stared deep into her soul. When he flashed her the smile she swore he reserved just for her, she felt it. And lord knows how she loved him too. With everything she ever had. she didn't know much about love before she met him, but he sure did teach her everything she knew about it now, without even being romantically involved.

Olivia was sure to relay his final messages to his family. She told the kids how much he loved them, and how proud he was of who they had grown up to be. She told Eli that his father was a hero and she told them all to be proud of him. Finally she told Kathy how much he loved her, and how he was sorry for putting her though this pain. She of course left his message to herself, private, for it was the single most important thing he or anyone else could say to her.

She had lived life trying to make people proud of her. Her mother had never expressed it and she channeled all that ebergy into her work. She strived to help as many people as she could and she worked hard to be a role model for those the helped. And through all that hard work, she knew someone who really mattered was the most proud of her accomplishments. She held on to that treasure.

Soon his service had come and gone, with his brothers saying goodbye in their dress blues, and his family recieving the folded flag to remember him and services to the city by. He was truly a great man, and the many people who showed up to pay their last respects. Olivia was the last one to leave his grave, and she vowed to come as often as she could. But as time grew on, she found it harder to visit him, without seeing him physically. He may have been married to Kathy, but she knew deep down, he wished things were different. Damn his family, Kathy rather, She loved his children and they were in no way to blame, but his wife was one of many obsticals in the way. Damn their job, and damn the dumb rules that kept them from acting on their emotions. They were the best damn team in the city and they could have survived being both collegues and lovers.

Months went by and Olivia found herself withdrawing from work, and taking more and more time off. She didn't know how to live without him by her side. He was like the oxygen she needed to live. Without Elliot, there was no Olivia. Not completely.

Her collegues moved on and she hated them for forgetting him so quickly. How dare they. She would get and out of control on more than on occasion and by the time 6 months had passed, the outbursts of rage toward them were more frequent than not. She was finally urged to leave and she quit willingly.

Olivia soon experienced major depressive dissorder and could not live normally. It was highly reccommended that she be kept under close watch. In the loony bin. For when he was alive, she was crazy about him, and after his death, Olivia was litterally crazy without him.

* * *

**What did ya think? let me know, thanks!**


End file.
